A data center is a facility used for housing computer and communications equipment such as servers and storage units. A business may maintain this equipment for the purpose of handling the data necessary for its operations. The equipment is typically mounted on server racks that are arranged in single rows forming corridors between them. Each server rack has an associated rack density, or number of servers that can be stored on the rack. The racks are typically supported by a raised floor, which is comprised of a gridded metal framework or understructure that provide support for individual floor panels. Cables, wiring, electrical supplies, and various cooling components can be run underneath the floor panels of the raised floor. Conventional data centers typically have a raised floor which is complex and usually difficult, if not impossible, to change.